Efforts are being made to segregate solid wastes into separate categories so that certain wastes may be recycled, such as paper, plastic, aluminum, etc. Municipalities provide open boxes for each category to be left outside at collection time. There are no provisions made to provide an integrated refuse container that will enable the householder to maintain separate collection chambers in the kitchen that can be kept clean and covered in a minimum of space. It is awkward to maintain multiple covered containers for each category. Furthermore, most containers would require washing out after use to maintain sanitary containers in the kitchen.